Cuma Mitos
by celestial bronze
Summary: Naruto punya masalah dengan yang namanya 'mata panda'. Sedangkan Sakura punya masalah dengan bintik putih di kuku. Parahnya, teman-teman mereka menghubungkan kedua masalah tersebut dengan mitos. /AU/NaruSaku/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, ooc, typo, dan keluarga besarnya. Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Pairing: NaruSaku**

 **Cuma Mitos**

Menurut orangtua zaman dahulu, kegiatan menggunting kuku di malam hari bisa mengundang siluman macan untuk datang ke rumahmu. Tapi, menurut seorang gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura, itu cuma mitos.

Coba kalian pikir baik-baik. Di zaman yang serba mahal ini, mana ada macan jadi-jadian yang mau berkelana ke rumah orang di malam hari? Biaya transportasi sudah pasti mahal, _booking_ taksi juga _rempidut_ alias ribet, begal motor pun berkeliaran di mana-mana. Mereka pasti lebih memilih bermain sinetron saja, siapa tahu mereka bisa dapat peran jadi cowok ganteng berdarah macan di sinetron itu. _Who knows_?

Mengabaikan pendapat yang _ngalor-ngidul_ itu, Sakura kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menggunting dan merapikan kukunya. Tak lupa ia oleskan kuteks berwarna _pink_ pucat secara tipis-tipis. Belum selesai gadis itu mempermak kuku-kukunya, suara langkah kaki terlebih dahulu ia dengar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino, berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi kue kering dan teh hangat.

" _Forehead_ , kau belum menyerah juga, ya? Tanganmu itu tidak cocok untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan feminin seperti itu," celetuk Ino.

Sakura mendengus dan memerhatikan hasil polesannya. Sial, Ino benar; kuteks berwarna _pink_ pucat itu tidak tersapu dengan rata di atas kuku-kukunya. Ada yang terlalu tebal dan ada yang terlalu tipis. Bahkan bentuk kukunya jadi terlihat mirip cakar ayam.

"Huh, untuk apa aku menginap di rumahmu dan meminjam peralatan _manicure_ -mu, kalau hasilnya malah _amburadul_ begini," cerocos Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Ino menghela napas dan menjawab, "Lagipula, untuk apa kau memoles kukumu seperti itu? Peraturan di sekolah kita kan melarang murid-muridnya untuk menggunakan kuteks."

Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut melemparkan gunting kuku yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja dengan cukup keras. " _Pig_ , berhentilah bicara! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku membenci bintik-bintik putih yang ada di kuku-ku!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, Ino memutar bola matanya. Ia meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas nakas, kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya –di samping Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Katanya, kalau bintik putih muncul di kuku tangan kananmu, itu tandanya ada orang yang menyukaimu," jelas Ino sambil menyelipkan poni ke belakang telinganya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pernyataan Ino barusan. Dia tak habis pikir, entah kenapa sahabatnya yang satu itu suka sekali menelisik dan membiacarakan mitos. "Mitos lagi, _Pig_? Yang benar saja!"

Dengan santai, Ino mencomot kue yang dibawanya dan menjawab, "Ini serius, _Forehead_! Kau ingat, aku pernah bilang bahwa seseorang yang muncul di alam mimpi kita tidak akan bisa tidur di dunia nyata?"

Gadis Haruno itu mengangguk kecil untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Di sisi lain, Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Dulu aku pernah memimpikan Sasori- _senpai_ , dan besoknya, dia bilang kalau malam itu dia tidak bisa tidur."

Sakura mengambil cangkir tehnya dan mulai menyesap minuman itu. Kemudian ia membalas perkataan Ino dengan sarkastik, "Itu kan cuma kebetulan, Cantik. Jangan terobsesi begitu."

Tak mau kalah, Ino melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya siap berdebat. "Terserah apa katamu. Tapi, mungkin saja bintik putih itu muncul di kukumu karena Naruto mulai menyukaimu."

Hampir saja Sakura tersedak mendengar pernyataan Ino. Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? Cowok _cakep_ yang dulu ditaksirnya?

Dengan kikuk, gadis bermata hijau itu mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya – _yuck_! "Ino, kau ini bicara apa?! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku? Dan kau sudah lupa, ya, aku kan sudah tidak menyukainya lagi!"

Menelan potongan terakhir kuenya, Ino menjawab, "Yakin, kau sudah tidak suka padanya? Kudengar beberapa hari lalu kau memimpikannya? Berani taruhan dia pasti tidak bisa tidur malam itu."

Sakura meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas nampan sebelum membuka mulut. "Pekerjaan kami cuma adu mulut setiap harinya, Ino. Jadi mana mungkin dia menyukaiku? Aku juga sudah tidak berselera lagi untuk memacari cowok bebal seperti dia."

Melihat tampang _bete_ sahabatnya, Ino pun menunjukkan ekspresi jahilnya dan mulai bercuap-cuap, "Oke, kalau begitu tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai kalian adu mulut dalam arti sebenarnya. Kau sadar, 'kan, dia itu punya bibir yang _kissable_ , rahangnya pun tegas–seksi sekali–"

"Ino, berhentilah berbicara. Atau aku akan melemparmu dari balkon kamarmu–"

"Oh iya, dulu siapa ya yang menangis semalaman gara-gara Naruto jadian dengan Konan- _senpai_ –"

" _Pig_ –"

"Terus siapa juga yang bilang kalau Naruto terlihat superseksi dengan seragam _softball_ -nya–"

"Yamanaka Ino, tutup mulutmu sekarang juga sebelum aku mencekikmu–"

"Yeee, kau itu keras kepala sekali. Aku ini kan pakarnya kalau soal cinta. Dan aku tahu kalau kalian saling menyukai," jelas Ino sambil membentuk lambang _love_ dengan tangannya.

"Bla bla bla terserahmu saja, yang penting aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Dan teruslah hidup di dunia mitosmu itu, Nona Cantik!" gerutu Sakura dengan ekspresi jengkel tingkat Dewa Jashin.

Kedua mata biru Ino berkilat-kilat saat ia berucap, "Baiklah. Tapi dengarkan kata-kataku ini: kau masih menyukainya, begitupun dia. Dia. Suka. Padamu. Ungkapkan saja perasaanmu itu, dasar _Forehead_."

Gadis berkulit putih tersebut berpura-pura sibuk meniup-niup kukunya dan mengabaikan Ino. Padahal, di sudut hatinya, ia masih berharap. Berharap Uzumaki Naruto bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman kencan. Bukan sebagai _sparring partner_.

* * *

Malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Lagi.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, ia sering terjangkit _syndrom_ insomnia dadakan, padahal berbagai cara telah ia lakukan agar dirinya bisa tidur dengan tenang seperti dulu lagi; mulai dari minum segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur sampai berendam di air hangat telah ia lakukan. Tapi tetap saja ia sulit untuk tidur. Teman sekelasnya pernah berkata, saat kau terjaga di malam hari, berarti kau terbangun di alam mimpi seseorang. Tapi mana mungkin ia memercayai omongan gadis penuh fantasi seperti Yamanaka Ino?

Uzumaki Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan mulai berpikir, 'Mana mungkin aku terjaga dalam mimpi seseorang?!' Aneh saja rasanya.

Pemuda tampan itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sepenjuru kamarnya, sampai akhirnya ia ingat pada teman sekelasnya yang lain; seorang gadis bermata hjau dengan rambut pendek sewarna permen kapas. Gadis manis yang diam-diam ia sukai. Haruno sakura. Gadis yang sifatnya amat mirip dengan ibunya; galak, cerewet, tapi tegas. Si pemilik mata lebar yang selalu membawa aroma bunga sakura kemana-mana.

Ah, mengingat gadis itu membuatnya jadi mengantuk.

"Haruno Sakura. Sakura. Sakura- _chan_ …"

Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya terhanyut ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Kau yakin Anko- _sensei_ tidak akan sadar kalau kau pakai kuteks? Kau tahu setajam apa pengelihatannya itu."

"Tenang saja, _Pig_. Aku yakin aku akan selamat," ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah sahabatnya.

Ino melirik ke arah kiri sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Eh, kau sadar tidak, sih? Sekarang mata Naruto berubah jadi mata panda."

Gadis berbibir tipis itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati cowok taksirannya sedang menutup telinganya rapat-rapat –mencoba mengabaikan ejekan teman-temannya soal 'mata panda'. Ugh, mata panda-nya memang benar-benar parah, bahkan bisa menyaingi mata panda Gaara –si cowok _cool_ nan seksi.

Memang sih, semalam dia memimpikan Naruto. Mimpinya abstrak, tapi ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah Naruto dalam mimpinya. Jadi, mata pandanya itu muncul karena Sakura? Gadis itu jadi merasa bersalah juga.

Lamunannya terpecah saat Ino mencolek bahunya dan berkata bahwa Anko- _sensei_ sudah datang. Ia pun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Namun, belum sempat ia dan teman-temannya mengucapkan "selamat pagi", guru berwajah tegas itu sudah terlebih dahulu membuka mulut. "Uzumaki, kau belum juga mencukur rambutmu? Padahal pekan lalu aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencukur rambut."

Dalam hitungan detik, semua mata tertuju pada Naruto. Wah, bisa-bisa cowok bersurai pirang itu bertransformasi jadi cowok botak dalam hitungan menit. Anko- _sensei_ kan jagonya kalau soal cukur mencukur rambut jabrik dan rambut-rambut lainnya. Eh?

Sebelum Naruto bisa melancarkan kalimat pembelaan, Anko- _sensei_ sudah memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu, "Kantung matamu juga tebal sekali! Astaga, apa kau menghabiskan malammu untuk main _games_?"

Melihat Anko- _sensei_ yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya, semua murid langsung bungkam. Kecuali Sai –yang terkenal bersifat _ceplas-ceplos_ – yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan guru berdada besar tersebut. "Naruto kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini, _Sensei_. Dan menurut buku yang kubaca, orang yang susah tidur di malam hari biasanya sedang terjaga dalam mimpi orang lain."

Suara tawa dan siulan yang ditujukan untuk Naruto langsung memenuhi ruang kelas. Naruto langsung menyikut rusuk teman sebangkunya itu keras-keras. Wajah Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama memerah di detik itu juga. Terlebih saat Anko- _sensei_ menyeringai dan bertanya, "Jadi, Uzumaki, kau berjalan-jalan di mimpi siapa tadi malam?"

Uh-oh! Naruto baru ingat kalau gurunya yang satu itu selalu tertarik pada kisah cinta murid-muridnya. Bahkan sepertinya ia lebih tertarik pada gosip-gosip _hot_ para siswa daripada mata pelajaran yang akan dibahas. Mungkinkah karena ia belum menemukan jodohnya? Hanya Anko- _sensei_ dan buku _diary_ -nya lah yang tahu.

Lagi-lagi, bukan Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan guru tersebut, melainkan Rock Lee; murid penuh semangat yang juga punya hobi mencampuri urusan orang lain. "Mungkin dia berjalan-jalan di mimpi seorang gadis bermata hijau. Karena dia pernah membeli cincin batu zamrud yang katanya mengingatkan dia pada warna mata seseorang. Semangat untuk mendapatkannya ya, Naruto- _kun_!"

Anko- _sensei_ tersenyum kecil, diiringi sorakan murid-murid yang menyebut nama Haruno Sakura, karena Sakura merupakan satu-satunya gadis bermata hijau yang ada di kelas itu. Gadis berhidung mancung itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dengan wajah judes –menutupi rasa salah tingkahnya– sementara Naruto memukul kepala Lee dengan buku catatannya.

"Beberapa minggu lalu dia juga membeli parfum _sandalwood_ , yang katanya cocok dipadukan dengan aroma bunga sakura!" Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda yang terkenal bermulut ember pun tidak mau kalah. Ia membeberkan rahasia Naruto yang dibalas oleh sang empunya rahasia dengan tinjuan pada lengannya.

Melihat seringai Anko- _sensei_ , Sakura pun tahu kalau pembahasan tidak jelas ini tidak akan berakhir sampai bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Terlebih saat teman-temannya mulai menyerukan ejekan terhadap Naruto dan Sakura. Ditambah lagi, Ino berujar, "Duh, NaruSaku sebentar lagi jadi _official couple_ , nih."

Topeng jutek gadis itu pun retak, dan ia menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua tangannya. Ya ampun, ia jadi merasa malu dan senang di saat bersamaan.

* * *

"Hm … supnya enak sekali! Andai ada secangkir teh di sini, hidupku pasti akan bahagia sekali. Iya, kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mendelik dan berhenti mengunyah roti lapisnya. Mengabaikan suasana kantin yang cukup ramai, ia membalas pertanyaan Ino, "Enak apanya? Enak karena kau puas mengejekku tadi?"

" _Sorry_ , _Dear_. Tadi aku terbawa suasana. Lagipula aku benar, 'kan, soal mitos itu?" Ino menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan semangat, membuat kejengkelan Sakura meningkat seribu persen.

"Pengkhianat," tuduh putri tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut.

Sakura tahu kalau Ino tidak akan berhenti mengejek atau menertawakannya minimal sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Maka dari itu, ia heran saat gadis cerewet tersebut berhenti tertawa dan malah memusatkan atensi ke balik bahunya. Sakura pun berbalik dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di belakangnya dengan sikap canggung dan wajah semerah tomat. Tangannya menggenggam segelas minuman bersoda.

"Uhuk. Sepertinya ada urusan dalam negeri yang harus diselesaikan di sini. Sebaiknya aku pergi menemui Sasori- _senpai_ saja. _Bye_ , kalian," ujar Ino.

Melihat sahabat cantknya itu melipir, Sakura semakin yakin kalau gadis itu benar-benar pengkhianat.

"Dasar Ino sialan!" Rutuk Sakura.

Naruto terlihat semakin canggung. Ia meletakkan gelas sodanya di atas meja dan memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya, Sakura pun menjawab dengan singkat, "Tentu."

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu tersenyum kecil dan menarik salah satu kursi terdekat kemudian memposisikannya di samping Sakura.

"Maaf soal tadi. Mulut teman-temanku memang tidak bisa dipercaya," tutur Naruto mengawali.

Hah? Jadi maksudnya Sai, Lee, dan Kiba membeberkan hal yang sebenarnya?

Sakura meremas ujung roknya dan berusaha menimpali ucapan lelaki di hadapannya itu. "Tidak masalah. Ino juga sama menjengkelkannya dengan teman-temanmu itu."

Pemuda tegap tersebut menyunggingkan senyum simpul dan berujar, "Tumben sekali kau tidak meninjuku padahal jarak kita sangat dekat."

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya ke hadapan wajah Naruto dan membentak, "Baiklah, Uzumaki. Kalau kau ingin sekali kutinju, aku akan–"

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku kan cuma bercanda, Sakura," potong Naruto dengan cengiran yang setia menghiasi wajahnya –bertolak belakang dengan raut wajahnya yang tegang.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir sebelum kembali menyantap roti lapisnya, sedangkan Naruto mulai meminum sodanya dengan kikuk.

Saat sedang asik mengunyah roti lapisnya, Sakura dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. "Jadi, apa kau ada acara di akhir pekan nanti?"

Beruntung, kali ini gadis berdahi lebar itu tidak tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri. Apa katanya tadi? Apa secara tidak langsung pemuda itu mengajaknya kencan? "M-memangnya kenapa?"

Dengan wajah memerah dan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya, Naruto menjelaskan, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada kedai ramen yang baru dibuka di dekat rumahku. Dan kalau kau setuju, aku akan mengajakmu–"

"Dan kenapa harus aku yang kau ajak?" potong Sakura dengan napas tersendat.

Naruto berdeham gugup sebelum memberikan penjelasannya. "Yeah, kupikir mungkin –mungkin kita bisa punya hubungan yang lebih baik–"

"Hubungan?" Sakura kembali memotong perkataan Naruto. Suaranya agak melengking karena gugup.

"Yah –um –maksudku k-kita bisa berteman–"

"Baiklah, aku tidak peduli apa maksudmu, tapi–"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"–akhir pekan nanti aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, jadi kita bisa pergi bersama-sama."

"Bersama-sama? Jadi jawabannya ya?" cetus Naruto cepat.

" _Yes_ ," jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Uh, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Naruto mengetukkan jemarinya ke atas meja dan bertanya dengan santai, "Karena sekarang kita berteman, boleh aku memanggilmu 'Sakura- _chan'_? Rasanya aneh kalau aku memanggilmu 'Sakura' saja."

"Oke." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menjawab dengan singkat.

Melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut –karena ia tidak ingin percakapannya dengan Naruto terhenti. "Oh iya, kalau kau mau pergi denganku, jangan cukur rambutmu dulu."

"Eh?"

" _Yup_. Kau tidak cocok dengan rambut pendek. Rambut jabrik seperti ini adalah ciri khasmu," jelas Sakura panjang lebar, tetap dengan wajah juteknya.

Naruto menunjukkan senyum menyebalkannya yang biasa dan berujar, "Jadi, menurutmu aku terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut jabrik?"

Gadis itu mendecih sebelum membalas perkataan Naruto dengan pedas, "Percaya diri sekali. Kau itu memang hobi membuatku jengkel, ya?"

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tertawa keras dan berkata, "Aku juga lebih suka kalau kau menghapus kuteks-mu itu. Kuku-kukumu jadi terlihat semakin mengerikan, tahu."

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan sikap menantang. "Oh ya? Kuku-kuku ini memang diciptakan khusus untuk mencakar wajahmu."

Uzumaki Naruto pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gestur menyerah saat melihat wajah galak yang ditampilkan Sakura. Menurutnya, ekspresi itu terlalu mirip dengan ekspresi ibunya saat marah. Mengerikan.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_ , boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto saat ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan sepenuhnya pada Naruto.

Pemuda berperangai ceria itu mengerutkan alis sebelum berucap, "Apa kau percaya kalau seseorang tidak bisa tidur di malam hari artinya ia sedang terjaga dalam mimpi seseorang?"

Sakura menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dengan gemas. Ya ampun, mitos itu lagi?

Gadis pencinta warna _pink_ itu pun menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Menatap alis matanya yang bertaut, mata lebarnya yang dipenuhi sorot penasaran, juga bibir tipisnya yang terkatup rapat. _He's undeniably_ _stunning_. Tapi, lebih dari itu, Sakura benar-benar menyayanginya –terlepas dari ratusan pertengkaran yang telah mereka lalui.

Mengabaikan ejekan Ino dan teman-teman dekat Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di meja samping mereka, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto disertai senyum simpul yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku percaya."

* * *

" _Son_ , kau terlihat mengerikan dengan kantung mata hitam seperti itu."

Uzumaki Shinachiku menguap lebar sebelum mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang tersaji di hadapannya –memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan ayahnya yang ia anggap konyol.

"Sudah kubilang, berhentilah menonton film di malam hari, Shinachiku!"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu segera menghentikan kegiatan minum jusnya dan segera mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet. Ia kenal betul suara itu –suara ibunya.

Saat wanita yang paling disayanginya itu duduk di hadapannya, Shinachiku menjawab, "Aku sudah berhenti menonton film-film itu, Ma. Aku Cuma tidak bisa tidur tadi malam."

Mendengar penuturan putra tunggalnya, Uzumaki Naruto pun mengabaikan sarapannya dan bertanya, "Tidak bisa tidur? Kau harus hati-hati, _Buddy_. Mungkin saja ada seorang gadis–"

Uzumaki Sakura tersenyum mengancam sebelum memotong perkataan suaminya, "Naruto, berhentlah bicara, oke? Jangan meracuni pikiran putra kesayanganku dengan mitos-mitos favoritmu itu."

"Hei, tapi mitos itu benar. Mereka bilang wanita Aries itu agresif di atas ranjang–"

"Naruto!"

"Baiklaaah."

Dan Shinachiku pun mengernyitkan hidung menyaksikan pertengkaran oangtuanya yang memang tejadi hampir setiap hari. Tidak jarang mereka membahas mitos-mitos aneh –yang tidak ia mengerti– yang berujung pada pertengkaran kecil di antara keduanya. Walau begitu, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya saling menyayangi.

Dan ia juga bangga terlahir sebagai Uzumaki Shinachiku. Karena ia dibesarkan oleh kedua orangtua yang 'unik' namun saling mencintai. Dan itu adalah hal yang nyata, bukan cuma mitos.

 **End**

Yeah, I haven't got my humour sense back, hehe T.T dan di atas ada beberapa sapaan 'son', 'buddy' dll yang mungkin agak kurang nyambung buat percakapan mereka, tapi aku senang kalau Naruto manggil putranya seperti itu. It's used to show how close they are.

Review? ;)


End file.
